Ehsaas
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: Rishta woh hota hai...jo dil se ho. A duo one shot


**OK. This is a one shot set after (The mouse trap) ...It is a duo one shot that randomly popped up in my mind. **

**Now enjoy...**

**please review on you are the reason chapter 11.**

**"MOST RELATIONSHIPS DON'T DIE FROM NATURAL CAUSES **

**THEY ARE KILLED BY SELFISHNESS, NEGLECT , LACK OF CONSIDERATION **

**AND LIES "**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Finally the case was solved and they were relaxed a bit, Dilawar was caught and Sonal was dead. They all came back to the bureau. Daya glanced around the bureau. everybody was looking relaxed and happy ,except his own buddy **. **He moved towards him and asked in a curious tone

"Kia hua Abhi, Tum itne udaas kyun ho.(smiling)case tu khatam ho gaya na."

"Nahi, kuch nahi. Main udaas tu nahi hoon. Woh tu bas aisi hi. Thora sar main dard ho raha tha." Abhijeet answered with a fake smile on his face.

Then Abhijeet stood up from his place . He collected some files and said to Daya

"Daya main ghar jaa raha hoon. Acp sir ko bol dena." He said to him while moving outside.

"Main bhi chalta hoon na. Main kiya karoon ga ab yahan . Waise bhi mera ab bas thora file work hi bacha hai aur woh(winking) tu tum kar hi do ge. Tum bas do min yahin ruko main sir ko bata ke aaya."

After they reached parking area, Daya still saw his friend engrossed in some kind of deep thoughts. So he started thinking of some techniques to make the environment light.

"Acha Abhi aik baat suno. Tum bhi thake hua ho aur mein bhi thaka hua hoon. Tu kyun na bahir se hi kuch khalein . "

"Tumhein kuch lena hai tu le lo mujhe abhi bhook nahi hai." Abhijeet answered without showing any kind of interest in his talk.

"Abhi nahi lag rahi tu thori der main tu lage gi na. Main tumhare liye bhi kuch le aata hoon. " Daya stopped the car infront of a restaurant and again told Abhijeet to wait for him, but this time for 10 minutes.

Abhijeet was sitting in the car while resting his head on the seat. He mind was again shifted to the world of his thoughts. After a while , he saw Daya coming out from the restaurant with alot of food packets. Daya put all the bags on the back seat , and settled himself on the driving seat.

"Itna sab kaun khae ga. " Abhijeet asked while pointing towards the food bags. "Woh choro yeh batau tum ne itne paise kharch kaise kar liye." Abhijeet asked in a curious tone.

"Oh haan...(took something out from the pocket) Ye lo tumhara credit card, tum subah gari mein bhool gaye the. (Abhijeet hold the card while looking at him in astonishment) Or aaj mein bahut bhaga dora hun is liye mujhe baar baar bhook lage gi bas isi liye sari raat ka intezaam kar liya. " Daya answered with a broad smile on his face.

Daya thought that maybe Abhijeet is all right now but he was wrong. Their whole journey was silent except Daya was always trying to start a conversation but Abhijeet shut it by giving one word answers. Daya understand his buddy is not interested in talking so he didn't bothered him more. After reaching the house, Abhijeet silently made his way to the room .

"Abhi , tum waqai kuch nahi khao ge ." Daya asked in a loud voice.

"Nahi mujhe bhook nahi hai." Abhijeet replied .

After getting fresh , Daya directly went to his buddy's room to ask that what was wrong with him. But he got shocked to see him sleeping as it was 4:00 pm. He thought maybe he is sleeping because of his headache so he didn't disturbed him. He came out of the room , put all the food back in refrigerator and went to his room.

...

...

...

Abhijeet woke up due to the loud sound of TV. He glanced at the room clock. It was showing 9:00 pm. He instantly got up from the bed and went to the washroom to get fresh. After getting fresh , he came out of the room and found Daya sitting on the sofa watching Tom and Jerry with full volume.

"Daya , tum ne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi? " Abhijeet asked him while sitting on the sofa.

"Tum kis wajah se uthe ho?" Daya asked while putting his legs on the table.

"Tumhare is TV ke volume ki wajah se." Abhijeet answered irrelatively.

"Bas isi liye maine volume full kiya tha." Daya replied with a grin on his face.

Abhijeet didn't resist the smile to come on his face.

"Acha ab toh uth gaya hoon na, ab toh band karo is ki awaz." Abhijeet snatched the remote from his hands.

"Acha boss aik baat batao, aur haan jhoot tu bilkul bhi nahi bolna. Tum us waqt itne udaas kyun the." Daya threw a question towards him.

The expressions on abhijeet face changed within a second. Daya saw that gloomy on Abhijeet's face so he asked.

"Kia baat hai yaar, koi problem hai tu batao."

"Daya is duniya main kiya rishtoon ki ab koi qeemat nahi rahi." Abhijeet asked Daya with wet eyes.

"Kiya hua , kiya kisi ne kuch kaha hai." Daya was not able to see tears in his buddy eyes.

"Nahi, main .. woh ...Sonal...

"Abhijeet tum ab bhi us ke bare mein soch rahe ho. Woh aik mujrim thi aur apne anjam ko phaunch gayi." Daya kept his one hand on his shoulder.

"Us ne bhale hi mujhe kuch na samjha ho , lekin main ne tu usse apni behen mana tha na. phir main ne us pe goli kaise chala di. " Abhijeet asked Daya while a fresh tear drop slide down on his face.

"Dekho Abhijeet, Jo insaan jaisa hota hai woh waisa hi dosron ke liye bhi sochta hai. Tum ne tu bhala hi chaha tha us ka lekin ab agar woh apna bhala khud nahi chahti thi tu is mein tum kia kar sakte ho. Tumne apni taraf se tu puri koshish ki thi na. Ab jab us ke apne hi irade sahi nahi the tu phir koi aur kia kar sakta hai. " Daya tried to make him realize the reality.

"Lekin phir bhi Daya mujhe us ko marna nahi chahiye tha. Main us ke hath par bhi goli mar sakta tha, lekin maine tu usse mar hi diya."

"Abhijeet aik baat yaad rakhna. Kabhi bhi us insaan ke peecha aansoo na bahana jis ko tumhari qadar na ho aur na hi kabhi us insaan ki qadar na karke us ko rulana , jo tum se piyaar karta hu."

"Tum tu bare philosopher ban gaye ho."Abhijeet asked while punching on his arm.

"Ouch...(Daya rubbing his arm) Tum hi se sikha hai ye sab baatein banana . Daya answered while winking at him.

"Kiya main baatein banata hoon." Abhijeet asked him in fake anger.

"Suno, baad mein larein gein pehle khana kha lete hain. Bhook se mar raha hoon main.." Daya said while rubbing his tummy.

" Mein garam kar ke lata hoon" Abhijeet stood up from the sofa. After few second a flying cushion, stroked with Daya's face shaking his world for a second.

"Yeh mera credit card istemaal karne ke liye tha." Abhijeet shouted .

"Tumhein tu main choron ga nahi."

And they started chasing each other just like Tom was chasing Jerry on the TV...

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...**


End file.
